


Seven O Clock train rides.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Happy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Angst, Short, Time Skips, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: The train was late again. It didn't happen often to be fair, but Gerard would rather it happened any other day. His feet were burning from standing to long and his clothes were soaking from the six block walk and he really just needed to be home, surrounded by his duvet and covered in pizza crumbs.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Seven O Clock train rides.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I havent wrote in a year I think?? So this might be no good but it was stuck in my head for a while so here I am! Comments are more than welcome!!

The train was late _again_. It didn't happen often to be fair, but Gerard would rather it happened _any_ other day. His feet were burning from standing so long and his clothes were soaking from the six block walk and he really just needed to be home, surrounded by his duvet and covered in pizza crumbs. He heard quick footsteps on the stairs and didn't glance over, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"The Newark train was cancelled." The voice made him glance over, staring at the teenager staring at the same tiled wall Gerard had been, 

"Why?"

"A tree blew onto the tracks. I dunno man, shit's fucked. Not even announcing it. How long did they expect us to stand for?" The boy grumbled, his fingers diving into his front pocket. Gerard could see the clear outline of cigarettes. The boy lit one effortlessly and folded his arms against his chest, huddling closer to his body.

"Is it going to be clear for the seven one?"

"Fuckin' better be. Going to be jammed packed with all the work ones though. Fuck, i'm getting out of this fucking wind. Want a coffee man?" And yeah maybe Gerard was about to get murdered and this was all a trick, maybe the train would arrive just as he left? But also _Coffee._

"Yeah. Can I bum a smoke?" The guy passed him the pack without a word and lead him towards the back exit, meaning they could bypass the building and head straight for where ever the boy had in mind. 

"Dunkin. Fucking shit coffee. Best fucking donuts though. Definitely a donut sort of day." Gerard didn't object. Who the fuck would? It was less than a block away and as Gerard carried his lukewarm coffee and coffee flavoured cronut over to the small table the boy had chosen, he wondered how this turned out to be his evening. 

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a cronut. So like a cross between a croissant and a donu-"

"So basically a love child? Shit dude. That's cool." The boy chuckled as he finally removed his hood, and _Oh. Oh this wasn't some teenager._ The man had tattoos all over his neck and even on his hands too, Gerard stared as the man raised a thin eyebrow,

"What?"

"You have a young face. I thought you were like seventeen."

"Ha. Thanks I guess. I'm Frank by the way." He nodded once before biting into a cinnamon ring donut, spreading the sugar everywhere with a happy sigh,

"Gerard."

"Nice. This weather fucking blows man, look at this shit. I just wanna go home!" 

"Me too. I'm gonna order pizza. And maybe watch some Lord Of The Rings." Gerard stared out, watching the trees blow as the rain battered against the glass. It sounded soothing atleast.

"My Precious." Frank whispered, staring down at the last bite of his donut before shoving it into his mouth, Gerard laughed at the dorky smile. It seemed to light up Franks entire face, making him look innocent rather than the threatening look he was aiming for.

"Fuck it i'm getting another. Same again?"

"I-sure, i've got some change-"

"How about we make a deal, I buy your donut and you show me whats in the folder." Frank nodded towards the ground and Gerard nodded happily, he's always happy to show of his art. 

-

"So this is it, huh?" Frank joked as the train pulled up infront of him, Gerard was kinda sad if he really let himself think about it, two hours and no awkward silence was unusual, Gerard forced out a nervous laugh as the doors open.

"I mean, we could fight for a seat together. Atleast we won't sit with our legs wide open like other passengers are so keen on doing-"Frank laughed loudly, nodding his head once before they tackled forcing through the busy train. It was filled with exhausted looking business people who barely glanced at the as they made their way passed. Gerard remembered feeling the exact same teo hours ago.

"Score!" Sure it was in a four seater with two women across from them but Frank slid in happily and stared out the window as the train jerked back into movement. Gerard threw himself into the chair sloppily, hearing the quiet snort.

"Alright there?"

"They give no time to sit down! I coulda fell-"

"I woulda tried to catch you. And if you didn't stare at the floor you would have known the doors had already shut-"

"Hush. They're trying to kill me more like." Gerard frowned grumpily, Frank giggled next to him before tilting his head to the side.

"You wanna hang out some time?"

"Yeah. Yeah that'd be cool." Gerard whispered, taking Franks phone when he was offered it. He put his number in before relaxing into the chair, bumping shoulders lightly. 

"This is my stop. I'll text you yeah?" Frank said a while later, Gerard hadn't even realised they had crossed the bridge already. 

"Promise?"

"I promise. Later G. Enjoy Lord Of the rings." 

-

Frank did infact text him the following morning. It was a simple _Yo! This is Frank. Survive the rest of the journey without me?_

_**No, the train tried to kill me again. I'll never be the same again.** _

_Drama queen. Get the seven train home tonight? We could grab some dinner. I know a place that does killer veggie burgers._

**_Yes, i'm always down for a veggie burger. Meet me at the front of the station at 5.30 then?_ **

_Cool beans. See you then👽_

Gerard grinned into his coffee and headed back to his desk, letting his mind fade as his hand began to take over, watching the drawing appear without command.

-

"Fuckin' rain man."

"You could use an umbrella." Gerard pointed out, waving the one in his hand a little as Frank appeared before him. 

"Why? I can rob yours."

"I mean you can try. You're pretty short so it might not help-"

"Fucker. Let's go."

Gerard let him lead the way as Frank talked about the weather before stopping infront of a hole in the wall cafe. 

"Don't judge. It's fucking good okay-"

"Not judging!" Gerard lied. They sat in a booth at the back and he yanked the only menu before Frank got to it.

"Motherfucker!"

"Oh, cheese sticks. And milkshakes!"

"And all vegan. Cool, huh?"

"So you're vegan?" Gerard hummed as Frank unzipped his jacket. He was wearing a red t-shirt that was inside out, the logo backwards and faded. Gerard couldn't make it out.

"I am, yeah. Well sorta, like i'm a vegetarian with a fucked up stomach issue? So it's easier I guess." 

"I wouldn't have the willpower."

"I don't miss meat. I'll have the odd bit of normal ice cream or cheese but man, you gotta avoid the fuck outta me if I do." Frank chuckled quietly, "So who the fuck are you Gerard?"

"The son of Donna Way, The brother of Mikey Way and a comic book writer. That's kinda it. I'm pretty boring." Franks smile looked honest and sweet as he hummed softly,

"The fact that you open with your family decribes a lot about you." Gerard blushed into the menu and passed it over. They didn't run out of things to talk about, not through dinner and definetly not through the train ride home. Before Franks stop, Frank stared at him for a moment.

"Do you wanna come over? Have some drinks?"

"Like now?" Gerard asked as Frank got up of his seat, he nodded once and offered a sweet smile before holding out his hand.

"Yeah. Yeah sure."

-

Frank kissed him first. They had been sitting infront of eachother, legs crossed as they looked over a comic book design Gerard had been working on when it happened. Gerard had his head ducked down, fingers moving to change the page when Frank leaded forward to gently peck the cornor of Gerards mouth. He pulled back slightly immediately, checking Gerards face for any sign that it wasn't okay.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Gerard whispered, closing the gap between them. Frank kissed unlike any other, slow and gentle, moving onto his knees as rough fingertips held Gerards cheeks. He pulled back a little, just enough to nudge Gerards nose.

"I don't want to rush this. There's just something about you, Gerard Way. You're intoxicatingly beautiful." 

"So are you. We can take this slow." Frank gave him a little kiss before pulling away, sitting back on his knees.

"So what's happening with this dude? Whys he getting his ass beat?" Frank went back to talking about the comic book without a second thought, looking up at Gerard with curious eyes.

-

Two weeks in to seeing Frank and Gerard was happy. Like he couldn't really understand how the gorgeous man infront of him was him, and that he did infact turn up at Gerards work with a single rose and some donuts just for him.

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. Come on, you got a smoke break?" Gerard nodded and lead him through the maze of rooms until he could open up the balcony door. He lit one immediatly, jumping at the gentle arms around his waist.

"You got cancelled on again, Frankie?"

"I did. The sucker paid a hundred bucks deposit though so it's on him. Hey, I can't get the seven train today? Ma's expecting me home. Gotta clean the place." 

"Oh. Yeah okay." Gerard turned to face him, leanjng forward to kiss his forehead gently,

"You never talk about your family."

"I know, it's just me and mom. Not very much to tell? We use to be close. Then she found out I liked dudes and that was the end of it. She doesn't visit much." Frank pulled away completely, lighting his own cigarette as Gerard frowned,

"Homophobic?"

"I dunno. We just pretend it doesn't exist. Easier that way." Frank shrugged and sighed quietly,

"So what are you going to do with your evening free from me?"

"Cry myself to sleep? Maybe eat some week old take away?" Gerard joked, grinning at Franks snort.

"I might go see my family too. Been a while since I seen Mikey, I miss him."

"G, you know you can say you dont wanna hang out on certain days or whatever? I know how much they mean to you. I'm not trying to keep you all to myself-"

"I like spending time with you, Frankie."

"Me too. I better go before you get in shit with work, are you catching the 5.30 train?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Gerard grinned, flicking the butt onto the floor as Frank kissed his cheek.

"Later, G."

-

"You have a boyfriend?" Gerard wanted to slap the surprised look of Mikeys fucking face. Okay, so Gerard didn't usually date, like _Ever._ One night stands were kinda his reputation so Gerard couldn't blame him but _still._

"His names Frank. You should come over next weekend and we can have some drinks and you can meet him. You'll like him."

"Hey that sounds good to me. Can I bring Ray and stay over?"

"Sure. Now go grab me some coffee." Gerard grinned from Mikeys bed, making hinself comfy as Mikey groaned,

"You're lucky I want one too."

Gerard waited until the door shut before pulling out his phone to text Frank. **_Miss you. Xo_**

-

Frank stood in Gerards doorway, dripping wet and soaking Gerards doormat as he tried to recall if they had plans this morning? Not that Gerard was complaining. He ushered Frank in and went to grab him a towel when Frank reached out to grab his wrist. 

"Are you okay, Frankie?" He looked _Different._ Gerard couldn't really explain the look but it made his stomach twist. Frank still didn't say anything, just backed Gerard into the wall and pushed his nose into Gerards collarbone. 

"Frankie?"

"I need..."

"What? What do you need Frankie?" 

"Honestly? I need your dick in my mouth. I need you to fuck my throat." And _Fuck. Fuck okay Gerard could really fucking do that._

"Okay?"

"Yes. Yeah Frankie-" Frank dropped to his knees right there, staring up at Gerard with his hair clinging to his face and his long eyelashes brushing his lids. Hands were suddenly on his belt, undoing it effortlessly and then fingers brushing his shaft.

"Jesus-"

"You smell so fucking good, Gerard. Fuck. Fucking need you-"

"Please-" Gerard wasn't packing anything special and there was always a split second of fear anytime anyone seen his member but Frank didn't even pause to look, as soon as his boxers were out of the way Frank was sinking down.

"Holy shit-"

-

"Is everything okay Frankie?" Gerard asked as Frank walked into the kitchen in some of Gerards pyjamas. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just- itchy? Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah. Why though?" Gerard whispered as he sat Franks mug infront of him. He leaned forward to kiss his temple gently.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning feeling off? And I know we have plans tonight and I was gonna just try and wait it out but ugh, I dunno." 

"You're always welcome here, okay? Always." 

"I want the first time we did shit to be special-"

"Anything with you in special. Besides, i'm definitely not going to forget that." Gerard joked. He's pretty sure he came in thirty seconds and even then Frank didn't mind, just moaned quietly and swallowed him down.

"I usually last longer-" Frank snorted and waved his hand. 

"What times Mikey coming over?"

"Six. I gotta run to the store too. Grab some alcohol and groceries."

"Kay. Until then, can we cuddle?"

"Ofcourse, Frankie."

When Mikey and Ray landed so did the xbox, so Gerard wasn't surprised when Frank abandoned him to sit on the floor and race against Mikey. He watched in silence, a happy smile settling on his lips as Ray nudged him gently. Gerard glanced over to see Ray nod once, approving of Frank. He grinned straight back.

-

Weeks turned into months pretty quick. Gerard didn't know where the fuck the time went. They stuck to their usual routine, catching dinner before the 7 o clock train and then crashing at one anothers houses nearly every day. And then on New Years day Frank came over to the Ways usual party and mingled with all Gerards family as he watched. 

"You could talk to people-"

"Move in with me." Gerard whispered into his hair, it had been on Gerards mind for a few weeks now, a gentle nag to have Frank with him always and to see all their belongings combines. Frank gasped softly, taking a step back to meet Gerards eye.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Move in with me, Frankie." 

"I-yes. Yeah."

"I love you." And fuck Gerard really did. He had never uttered those words to anyone romantically Before but fuck, this was _Frank._

"I love you." Frank whispered back, a grin appearing on his lips as Gerard blushed, after a gentle kiss Frank was tugged away by Donna to dance. 

-

Gerard didn't mind if the train was late anymore, he didn't care if his feet hurt or if he was soaking from the rain. The only thing he cared about was that Frank was by his side, sharing his cigarettes and bitching about the weather. Gerard didn't know how he got so fucking lucky, but he thanks God everyday for that rainy day in late August.


End file.
